User talk:CruzDude
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlefield Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Battlefield Heroes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bondpedia (Talk) 12:54, 6 March 2010 Heroes I would say, for the classes, yes, Name (Class). As for the vehicles, I think many of the generic titles may be taken, so here's my advice. Create the pages at Name (Battlefield Heroes). They can always be moved if need be. It's great to have you on board - Bondpedia (Talk) 18:40, May 25, 2010 (UTC) BC2 Achievements and Trophies Yeah, sure, no problem. I'll be adding images and the Xbox 360 points soon. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:58, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I'll work on starting the other two pages for 1943 and BF:BC CruzDude 21:00, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :That'd be perfect! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:01, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Yep Just doin' my part to keep this wiki in shape! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:21, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Patrol Boat Just to say, on the patrol boat article, the front grenade launcher (on multiplayer) can only fire through the front arc, but when using the boat on Heart of Darkness, it can fire through 360° HeatedPeteTalk 19:55, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Wait, what? I just edited the U.S to U.S. like Bond wants to do... CruzDude 19:59, June 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:Battlefield Heroes Yes, because they are all elements of the game. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:01, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Separate Article on Customization? CruzDude 02:02, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, separate article on customization, to specify and go in detail about the options and limits. As for the Bad Company/Battlefield Heroes event, look for the trailer on an official Yotube channel (ie: IGN, Machinima, etc.) and use that title. And thanks a bunch for the congratulations on the user of the month :P SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 19:41, June 3, 2010 (UTC) US, BF1943 I'll try to add the BF1943 story, if someone hasn't already. As for US vs U.S., I prefer without periods/full stops - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:51, June 2, 2010 (UTC)\ Sorry dude, everyone is telling me different things DX I'll work on those US's CruzDude 16:53, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Admins I personally don't think we need any more. But, for people who deserve it, they should get it regardless. You are a very promising editor, but not yet admin material. You can view procedures at Battlefield Wiki:Requests for Adminship. You don't have to be an admin to be a top class editor, any help is appreciated, regardless of who provides the edits. - Bondpedia (Talk) 20:56, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Stop worrying. You need to stop taking things less seriously However putting that tag on there was a dumbass move. You don't erase pages for incorrect names, you ask a admin to change them, like I did. Well being the village prankster and the one who is mean to new people is practicall;y what I do. If I get people to stop doing stuff that is stupid early on, you'll never do anything stupid. Hey, PGB was out of line. Carry on doing what you were doing, it was a great help - Bondpedia (Talk) 09:59, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Award I know, it was bugging me too, but there's nowhere to link it to. Maybe if I removed the links on the others and just linked in the descriptions instead - Bondpedia (Talk) 15:53, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good to me! CruzDude 16:04, June 3, 2010 (UTC) OK then. How would you feel if I asked you to become one of our first trusted users? - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:37, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ....I don't know if you are joking, I've been here only 2 weeks....but I'm honored if that is your final decision! CruzDude 16:45, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Well it wasn't a joke actually. You have one of the highest non-admin edit counts, and actually you've been here for nearly 3 months! - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:46, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I've been active for two of those weeks haha but thank you so much! CruzDude 16:52, June 3, 2010 (UTC) CruzDude you deserve it. Deathgod65 - Freedom at work! 17:01, June 3, 2010 (UTC)